Being Marked: A New Generation
by Poppy.Girl.11
Summary: What would it be like to change into a vampyre and experience there lifestyles Based kind of on the books i only read up to Tempted so Jack is still alive sorry I suck at summaries read and review
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my room because of my stupid alarm clock I looked at my clock and it was seven am. I have an hour and a half to get ready and then get to school. I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom. It is like a morning routine for me every day I wake up at seven am, run to the washroom have a fifteen minute shower,get out and run back to my room, run in to my walk-in closet and get my undergarments, my regular outfit which today is a navy blue v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of black converse, which by then it is seven thirty am. So I have exactly an hour before I have to be at school. So I run back to the washroom blow dry my waist long auburn hair and straighten it. Then I apply my eyeliner and mascara around my big bright blue eyes and then add my light red lipstick and I am almost done and ready for school. By the it is eight am so I have a fifteen minutes before I have to catch my bus so I run downstairs pop two strawberry pop-tarts in the toaster. So I run to the front door toss on my blue cotton jacket and black mitts seeing that it is winter then I run back to the kitchen grab my pop-tarts. Grab my backpack, run out the front door and get to the bus stop just in time to get to my bus. By then it is eight twenty-five am and I make to school just in time for homeroom.

It was second period I asked my teacher if I could go to the washroom and she said yes. So I grabbed a hall pass and left to the washroom. On my way back to my classroom there was a guy standing at the end of the hall and he was walking towards me. "Hello, are you lost?" I asked the guy at the end of the hall. He came closer and asked me, " Are you Isabelle?" I was a little confused in til he continued, "because, I have a message for you".I replied, "And what is this message you have for me?". "Well actually it is a message from my goddess and now yours". He placed his hand on my forehead before I could say anything,

"_Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night"_

.I then fell to the ground as a great amount of pain seeped through the skin on my forehead that is when the bell decided it was time for next class. Everyone came out of the classroom and instantly saw me and just stood there.

"oh my gawd, what a freak"

"She was marked"

"Now she's just another one of those freaky vampires"

Then all I heard was feet running against the floor. That was the last thing I heard before the pain and darkness consumed me.

When I came back to consciousness I kept my eyes shut because I heard people talking. "Who should be her mentor? Because there is all of us, but which one will should be her mentor." I heard a female voice. I was so confused , I had no idea what they were talking about, and I didn't know where I was. "Well perhaps we should wait and see if she has a talent for anything then we will decide who should be her mentor based on her talent, because all of us fledgling or vampyre have a talent." The Male voice that sound so sweet practically hypnotized me to open my eyes and I was surprised to see I was in an infirmary type room. There standing right in front of me were two very attractive people who didn't look that much older than me were bickering so I cleared my throat.

The female turned to me and said, "Hello Isabelle and welcome to the Tulsa House of Night I am Zoey Redbird and this is Erik Night.", Zoey said to me then continued, "I am the High Priestess of our Goddess Nyx and Erik her is our poetry professor." I stared at her marks then replied, "ummmmm I am a little worried because like I am really far from home and I kinda know how this works but where am I gonna sleep? Will I have to share a room? Oh my gawd do you have a mirror so I can see my mark?" I got out in one giant Breath. I was panicking like crazy. "Stop worrying Isabelle, Oh I almost forgot if you want, one of the rules we have here is that if you want to change your name you are aloud. Here is a mirror." she said while grabbing a pocket mirror out of her purse that I didn't even know was hanging at her side.

I looked into the mirror and saw my dark auburn hair was still straight, my lips still light red and there was a dark sapphire crescent on my forehead right were the man put his hand it completely contrasted with my skin tone making it pop out even more with my skin tone. I looked so beautiful it felt like my jaw hit the floor. I then smiled and started crying, "I look...beautiful. I know what I want to change my name to!". "What would that be?" Erik said while smirking then I realized he was staring at me this whole time and the heat instantly started rising to my cheeks. "I am going to change my name to Wynter seeing that it is the first day of winter today." Erik smiled at me and both Zoey and Erik said simultaneous with each other, "That is beautiful". "Thank You." Was all I could imagine get out.

I actually looked at Erik for the first time and he had long-ish black hair that came down to his eyes but just out of the way enough to see his filled in sapphire crescent moon on his forehead just above his blue eyes that remind me of the ocean itself,then I looked a little bit down and saw he had the most perfect nose and right below his nose were his lips they looked so kissable. Then I realized Zoey was talking but I could tell Erik was checking me out right back. I smirked and started listening to Zoey, "So here is you fledgling handbook, and I will go find you a room that has a roommate already moved in and someone to show you to that room I will let you settle in but then we have to test you to see what your talent is and that can take a couple days." With that she left to go find me a room and a roommate.

I turned to Erik and he was still staring at me and checking me out as if he was trying to memorize ever inch of me, "So, Are you gonna stand there all day and night checking me out or are you gonna tell me where my shoes are so I can put them on get to my dorm and get some sleep?" He paused for a second as if think about his answer the spoke, "Well both sound good but I think I should get you your shoes so like you said you can get to your dorm and get some sleep so I will be right back." Was Erik a vampyre professor flirting with me? Erik and Zoey came back five minutes later with my converse. "Okay so Wynter there are no rooms with another person which would've been your roommate, so instead I will have Erik show you to your room,if that is okay with him because I have to get ready for the full moon ritual tomorrow."As soon as she asked him to show me to my room he smiled. You could tell he was waiting for her to finish just to say, "Yes,well of course I would after all you and the circle have lots of work to do before the ritual tomorrow." I wonder if she caught that me and Erik were flirting right in front of her.

"So Erik will you take Wynter to her room?" Erik replied, " Yeah I'll take her to her room." I finished tying my shoes. "Come on Wynter, follow me." He said with a wink. I can't believe Zoey didn't see or say anything. When we got to what he called the girls dorm he told me to go ahead. So I walked in front made sure to sway my hips, went up the stairs to the third floor and waited at the top of the stairs for Erik. He then walked in front of me and lead me to my room opened the door and said, "Your home, you can pick whatever bed you want, both dressers have the mandatory clothing for class, all of your clothes you will need till next year oh and I will see you tomorrow for you testing to see what you talent is." He said all this while just staring at me. " Why do you keep staring at me like that when you talk to me?" I said to him. "I can't help it your just so beautiful." He spoke to me with so much passion in his his voice as he took a step closer to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I felt the heat return to my cheeks and realized I started blushing again. With that he leaned into me and our lips almost met when he pulled away and said, "See you tomorrow beautiful." He left and didn't look back.

I looked around and realized that all my stuff from home was in bags and boxes on one of the beds the one that was closer to the wall. So I opened my boxes and started to unpack. I took my sheets,pillows and blankets out of one of my bags and set up my bed. So I picked out my baby blue set of pillow cases and sheets, then I put the sheets on my bed and the pillow cases on the pillows. Then I realized the took everything from my room everything right down to my posters and all of my books. So seeing that I wasn't quite tired I set up all of my belongings.

I had one box left I opened it and saw all of my electronics. They were all there my Ipod touch, laptop, cell phone,chargers, camera, and batteries for my camera I was so happy. So I unpacked my electronics and grabbed my laptop. Turned it on and couldn't believe that they actually had wi-fi so I went to facebook and posted my final status ' Was marked today and will miss you all maybe one day we can be friends again' and after I posted that I deleted my facebook. I then turned off my laptop grabbed my Ipod cranked it up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi some of this might be all little bit confusing but that is because i'm just trying to change it up a little bit.**

**I also forgot to do this last chapter but i do not own the house of night series P.C and Kristin Cast get that honor**

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I looked at my alarm clock it was only three o' clock. So I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened the door and there was Zoey looking as elegant as ever. "Hello Zoey, what are you doing here at three in the morning?"I said while saluting her respectful with my hand where my heart is and bowing. "I knew I was forgetting something, I forgot to tell you that things are switched around her class go from eight pm til three am. Anyways I was coming to remind you to get ready for your testing to see what your talent is and to dress in comfortable clothes." That's a little weird to have classes switched around like that but it makes sense seeing that vampyre's are sensitive to light I thought to myself. "I will be downstairs in five minutes Zoey." With that she left and I started running around getting ready.

I decided on a pair of black sweatpants from home, along with one of the school t-shirts that were in the second dresser drawer along with a baby blue sweater from home. I then quickly grabbed some socks and my shoes. I quickly tied my shoes and put on some lip gloss then left out the door. I ran to the stairs and ran down the stairs two at a time. I almost ran straight into Zoey. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I should really be more careful."I rushed out in one massive breath. "Deep Breaths Wynter and grab an apple or something and follow me." I turned looked around and found some bananas so I grabbed one and followed Zoey.

"Okay so today you are going to meet a couple of our professors oh and here they are." Zoey said obviously excited to see some of her friends while pointing at a big group of adults. "We are not doing all of your testing today, seeing that there dozens of talent you might have so it might take a couple days to a week." She continued excitement still in her voice. "All of these people here are Shaunee who can control the element fire, Erin her almost twin who controls the element water, Damien who controls the element air and is like a human dictionary, Stevie Rae who controls the element earth and is the first red vampyre, Dragon who has the gift of fencing, Lenobia who can speak to the horses, Anastasia who knows everything about spells and rituals, Stark who has the gift of archery and never being able to miss and he is the second red vampyre, Jack who has the gift of knowing how to work everything that is electronic, Erik who you already have met has the gift of almost transporting into another person when speaking poetry, then there is Aphrodite who is human but still important to our goddess because she was given the gift of visions,then finally there is me and I have the ability to control all five elements earth, air, fire, water, and spirit also I have high intuition." "Wow, the goddess gifted all of you so much I would be grateful to have any of those abilities." "Okay so today we will test only a third of those abilities so how about Shaunee,Erin, Damien and Stevie Rae stay here with Wynter and test her on Earth, Air, Fire, and Water." "Okay Zoey see you later." Stevie Rae said to Zoey. Shaunee, Erin, Damien, and Stevie Rae told me to stay here they just had to go get stuff so they could test me so Erik volunteered to stay with me and keep me company, everyone saw it as a friendly gesture when I know he was just flirting with me again.

"To bad I wont be able to stay when the come back." Erik said to me while almost pouting and moving closer to me on the bench. "But I should give you something to remember me by." He continued while filling in the rest of the space between us slightly and kissing me genitally on the lips as if they were not even there. It was not a hungry kiss it was full of passion and love. With that Shaunee and Erin came back into the field house. "Look at this twin, white boy's already puttin' the moves on the new girl." Shaunee said while wiggling her eyebrows. "oh snap Z is gonna freak when she hears about this."And with that Erik jumped up and left and I walked to the twins slightly embarrassed. Their not actual twins seeing that Erin is a white Oklahoma girl and Shaunee is has mocha coloured skin and is of Jamaican descent but if you were to spend two and half minutes with them you would know why everyone calls them twins.

That was when I noticed both Stevie Rae and Damien came back as well and they were all holding different coloured candles Shaunee was holding red, Erin was holding blue, Stevie Rae was holding Green, and Damien was holding White. "What are those for?" I asked more then a little curious. "Well, silly these are for us to test to see if ya have any abilities." Stevie Rae said in what can only be described as an Okie twang.

So Damien started explaining how it would work, "Okay, so one of us will give you a candle then light it as you ask that element to come to you" I nodded "Trust us you will know if you have it or not." I nodded again as Damien passed me the white candle that represented Air. He lit it and the candle actually zapped me. "What the friggin' hell?" I said While I threw the candle which Damien swiftly caught. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you if you don't have that affinity it zaps you." My hands felt better so I motioned for them to hand me the next candle. So Shaunee handed me the red candle flicked her fingers it lit and it also zapped me, "Ow, dammit" I threw it up and Shaunee caught it. I again motioned for the next one. Stevie Rae handed me the green candle and lit it. It zapped me almost instantly that time I tossed it to Stevie Rae she caught it just in time before it hit the ground. Before I could even ask Erin was already handing me the pretty blue candle. I got zapped again I tossed high up into the air and Erin caught it. "Damn, my hands hurt like hell." Out of nowhere my hands felt better I looked at Erin. She blushed and said, "Sorry I just had to help." I looked at her again, "No, thank you my hands feel a lot better." With that Damien, Erin and Shaunee left.

Stevie Rae stayed behind with me. "Oh I almost forgot to tell ya Zoey said you need to come back here at the same time for part 2 of your training." I looked at Stevie Rae. "Thank you for telling me but I better get going I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." We stopped and what surprised me the most was that Stevie Rae came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you I really needed that hug." She responded with, "I know that silly, Nyx told me." "Well still thank you." With that Stevie Rae and I parted ways her going to the professors dorm and me to my room.

When I got to my room there was a surprise on my bed. There was a little note that said:

_Dear Wynter,_

_The Goddess told me that within a couple of days a new female fledgling will be coming to our house of night and I wanted to know if you would be okay with having a roommate? Just get back to me whenever it is possible for you the sooner the better._

_Love, _

_Your High Priestess Zoey Redbird_

I quickly got my shoes and sweater back on and walked to the professors dorm up to the second floor room one. I knocked once and I heard 'come in Wynter' so I entered. Zoey was sitting on the couch and asked, "Do you want something to drink before we talk?" I answered, "Do you have any coke or root-beer or any brown pop in general". She started laughing, "You are so much like me it is honestly very surprising that the goddess hasn't told me who your mentor should be. She does for most kids. Maybe your special Wynter maybe." "I might be special, but I came to tell you that I will be okay with sharing a room with the new female fledgling that has yet to come, I also wanted to ask you something" "Yeah Wynter what do you need to ask me?" She said while looking very concerned. "um, Well what were to happen if um, say a professor and a student were to lets say like each other and want to say date." She looked at me with a look of completely shocked. "I would say the only way they would be aloud to date is if they think they are soulmates like me and stark." She pulled down her shirt a little bit I was about to look away when I saw it a little red arrow right above of her heart. "This is what happens when you meet your soulmate and admit that you love each other Nyx gives you a little reminder of that person right above your heart." "OK thanks I gotta go but I will see you tomorrow." "Blessed Be Wynter" "Blessed be Zoey" With that I left to find Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im sorry It has taken me forever to put up another chapter but I broke my foot in six places while bmxing and then the holidays came up and i have been crazy busy so expect chapters coming sooner because my foot is finally getting better so with further ado here is the story**

**P.S I don't own the house of night but one can only wish**

I went running up another flight of stairs to find Erik I told Zoey that i just had to ask him about the whole drama class thing because i was thinking of joining. She said to got the the third floor first door on the right. So here I am outside his just about to knock when i start thinking 'What if he doesn't really like me but just did it as a reaction to pull one over me after all he is an actor'. I started backing away from the door slowly and then started running down the stairs almost flying. I was just outside when I ran into someone. "Jesus Christ would it kill you to watch where the hell your going?" A angry guy said to me. "Sorry I was just running back to my dorm." He looked up at me as I helped him up seeing that I knocked him flat on his ass. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that it was uncalled." He looked like he was thinking off something. "Well seeing that your new here come to the guys dorm and I'll make you coffee,or hot chocolate or something like that seeing that it is pretty cold."I looked at him for a second and he was pretty cute. "You know what I'd like that it we be nice to talk to someone else around my age instead of just professors." He smiled at me and held out a hand " I'm Trevor" I grabbed his hand. "Wynter" I replied back. I actually took a good look at him tall, muscular, perfect tan skin, shaggy blond hair, piercing green eyes, This is the type of guy that seemed he would have no interest at all in me, but yet here he is being a real nice guy to me.

"So Wynter, I am gonna ask you a whole bunch of questions then you answer them and in turn you can ask me a whole bunch of questions so we can get to know each other better okay?" "Sure why not!" I said back excitedly. "Where are ya from?, How old are you?, When's your birthday?, What's your favourite colour?, Do you have an pets?, What's your favourite type of food?, Do you have a Boyfriend?, Do you have any family?" He said quickly all in one breath. I took a deep breath, "I am from Grand Forks, North Dakota, I am 16 years old, My Birthday is November 11th 1995, Blue, No I don't have any pets but I have always wanted a dog, Chinese, No I don't have a boyfriend but secretly wish I did, As for the family-" I took another deep breath and continued " Well I only have my mom left and my Dad and 2 sisters were in a really bad car accident and died on sight. That was only last year." I started crying again so I stopped walking, Trevor stopped right beside me and pulled me onto the bench right beside us, then pulled me into a big hug and just held me while I was crying into his sweater. "Ssssshhhhh, it's okay their up there with Nyx right now they are fine" He said while pulling me in his arms bridal style. "Where is your dorm?" "Third floor first door on the left" I replied in between sobs. With that he started taking me to my room while I was still shaken about talking abut my family but as I was calming down I realized how strong he was and how perfect I fit in his arms perfect and how muscular he was. When I am in his arms I fell like I can just be my vulnerable self around him.

We Finally reached my dorm room and he put me on the bed and helped me take off my sweater and shoes. He was just about to leave when I grabbed his arm and said while looking in his eyes, "Please stay I don't wanna be alone" He looked at me, "But, I have to take a shower s-" I cut him off , "Take a shower her just go and grab your stuff for the night please I really don't wanna be alone and your the only person I know here please!" I said while begging him to say. "Okay I just have to go and get some stuff" I smiled a little bit , "Thank you" "I'll be back in 15-20 minutes so you should get ready for bed" With that he left.

I found him really cute so I got up off the bed ran to my dresser got the shortest pj shorts i have which are about the same as regular short shorts and a blue tank top. I went to the washroom next so I washed off my make-up and tied my hair back into a braid for bed. I walked out of the washroom and grabbed a cup and then went back into my washroom to get some water in case if I got thirsty, so I put it on my bedside table.

Just then I heard a knock on the door, so I opened it and it was Trevor so I let him in then walked over to my bed and he said "Okay i'm just gonna got for shower you get some rest."

"Okay, thank you for understanding it means so much to me you probably don't even understand." I then went up to him and gave him a hug and without a second notice he started gently hugging me back as if I would break if he squeezed me to hard. I was snuggled closely into his chest it was as if I fit perfectly in his embrace. I slowly started letting go but his arms didn't move an inch. So I looked up, I didn't realize how close we actually were so my nose was against his and I was staring into his piercing green eyes that had a look to them but I couldn't place what that look meant.

Just that I placed the look of love in his eyes his lips met mine. As soon as the shock passed over me I started kissing him back, I felt as if I was melting into him when he pulled away and let go of me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you, uummm I'm gonna go take my shower know i'll be right back" he sounded kind of shocked that I kissed him back. "Okay, we'll talk when you get back out" I said equal shocked and he left to go take his shower. What is wrong with me I have kissed two different guys in the matter of two days, it must be a new record.

I heard the water start running, ' you know what I'm just gonna pretend that I'm sleeping so I don't have to go through the embarrassment' I thought to myself surprisingly sleeping maybe I won't have to fake it after all. I rolled over in my bed and started thinking ' I thought I liked Erik but that's forbidden unless were soulmates, but I also have feelings for Trevor and that would be fine and he's really sweet. It's decided I will just have to break things off with Erik it's improper and I'm not sure how he feels about me. Trevor is the much better chose but my feelings for them are both.'

I heard the water stop and out came Trevor so I pretended I was asleep. I heard him walk to the other bed and unzip his bag so I shut my eyes even tighter. I was just starting to fall asleep when I felt someone shaking me awake. It was Trevor " Hey, you feel asleep and we were suppose to talk." Crap I thought he would've left me alone to sleep I guess not. " Oh, sorry I just got really tired." He looked at me " Yeah, well you wanted to talk?" He said with some questioning in his voice. Well now or never but before I could start talking he continued " I'm guessing it's about our little kiss back there and I just wanna say I'm sorry for that I don't know what came over me I-". "Don't be sorry" I whispered. "What?" He asked I could tell that he was surprised I said that. " I said don't be sorry, I...kinda... liked it." He looked at me and his jaw literally dropped when I said that. " You like the...kiss" He said obviously shocked. I nodded and looked away. He came closer to me and took my chin in his hand "I'm glad you liked that kiss because there will be many more to come." I smiled and leaned and and we were just about to kiss, when a knock came from the door. We both groaned. But we separated and i slowly walked to the door and answered it while still looking at Trevor. " Hello Wynter... What is going on here?" I turned around and looked at the mystery person. Oh, Crap.


End file.
